Through One's Eyes
by ChronoBlader
Summary: Alone in the barracks, Elma ask Cross to participate in a request of hers.


The barracks were more quiet than usual. Three of the usual five occupants gone, Saori at a harrier meeting and Lin at a new Skell showcase, leaving only Cross at the stove preparing tea and Elma sitting at the counter reading on her Comm device.

"Hmmmm…" Elma was furrowing her brow, deep in thought .

Wearing an apron, Cross was preparing a snack for the two of them. "Your tea's almost ready. You want some of the shortcake I made yesterday?"

"Yes, that'd be great. Thank you Cross," she nodded in agreement.

"No problem."

Cross stepped away from the tea kettle and opened the dishwater. He took out a clean plate, closed the washer and also took out two personal mugs from the top cabinet. He then readied a knife and opened the cover to the cake stand.

"Cross?"

"Yeah?" He said as he was placing the slice of cake onto the plate.

Placing her comm device down, Elma said, "Can you come over here?."

Cross, with a confused look on his face, looked over his shoulder, "Huh? Why?"

"I'd like to try something." Elma plainly stated as she motioned to the stool next to hair

"Er…..ok?"

He places the knife into the sink and moves towards the stool next to hair. Elma, watching him with a small smile on her face.

Sitting down, he places his left arm onto the countertop and continues to look at her puzzled, "So what do you need?"

"Let's stare into each other's eyes for a moment." she said without hesitation. "I've read that it's intimate between others, especially couples. One's soul being laid bare in the reflection of their eyes."

Upon hearing this, he gave a little sigh. Elma would observe other couples and read what significant others do together to help with their relationship. Cross is used to this and thinks its endearing, especially because it contrasts her usual Motherly or Commanding persona. Despite this, he thinks its unneeded, feeling their bond is already close.

"Elma, you don't have to try every little thing you find out. We're doing fine." He says with a little smile

Elma, however, seemed dead set on doing this. "Please humor me. I'd like to try this."

Cross gave her a once-over and concluded that her mind was set.

"….Alright."

He knew better to go against his team leader.

"Excellent! Now then….."

They sat there and stared at each other. Focusing on the other's eyes as Elma said. Moments pass and not one word said. Elma's face was stoic, as was Cross'. Yet Cross was beginning to feel a bit bashful. He was beginning to become entranced by her purple irises. They were bright and stood out. He drifted his gaze from her eyes to the rest of her face. Her light blue skin, blue crystal-like hair, glossy and forehead markings. She looked so different from him, yet was so exotic. She was beautiful. Realizing he was going into a stupor, he looked away a bit, having become rather embarrassed.

Elma gave him a wry smile. "You don't have to be embarrassed looking at me you know."

"Sorry." Cross scratched the back of head, full of his silver-white hair. "It's just….you're you. Beautiful. Eye-catching. And you're looking at me. I mean, I'm not hard on the eyes but….

"Don't say that, Cross." A sad frown now adorned her face.

"Sorry. It's unlike me I know….." He paused. "Your eyes are striking you know? Almost lost in them. While I got my boring black eyes."

"No, they're wonderful." Elma insisted. " Your gaze is powerful, you know that? You may have them half-lidded most of the time, but they're full of emotion when you see us."

"..."

"I take a look at you when we're all together and do you know what I see in your eyes? Contentment. Satisfaction."

She placed her right hand on his left that was laying on the countertop. He took at glance at their hands, surprised, before back at her. Elma clearly wasn't done.

"I've noticed this because we're close and I can still see it now. I'm glad that you're happy with us. With me."

Cross parted his lips, stunned. "Elma…"

"Now it's your turn." She readjusted herself, sitting up straight. "Look into my eyes and tell me what you see."

He did as was told and stared deeply into her eyes.

They were…..warm. She had such a heartfelt look in her eyes.

Before he noticed a more maternal look whenever she was with Lin or her other subordinates. And then they were cold and commanding whenever she took up her mantle as a leader. Then she saw, during their one on ones, how sad they looked. How they looked like she was putting a strong front but hidden behind that was pain.

She used to be so burdened.

He didn't know why at first, but it came to light once she revealed her true form. The burden of saving Humanity. As much of them as she could. She was no stranger to tough calls, yet once he knew the truth, he realized that she was haunted by all the lives she had to leave behind. Through this, she was not afraid to sacrifice one for the sake of many, she became almost numb to it. Almost shooting Lao or Lin. It pained her. But she still willed herself to go through with it. She would've kept this mentality if wasn't for her team.

Cross cracked a small smile. "Heh…It's good to see your eyes so full of life." He squeezed her hand. "Even through your mim's eyes, I could see how pained you were. It's good to see that you're not like that anymore."

Giving his hand a tight squeeze back, she adorned a soft smile. "And you know the reason why I'm like this now."

"Yeah…."

They stayed silent for a few moments after. Still looking deep into the other's eyes. Suddenly, Elma slowly moved forward. Her lips were parted and her target's lips were as well. Cross responded in kind and moved forward.

They both shared a deep kiss.

It was nearly thirty seconds later when they finally parted. After the kiss, they touched foreheads for a moment, their hands still tightly holding on to the other.

"Well then, If that's the reward for indulging you with this kind of stuff, then by all means keep it coming." Cross said as Elma repositioned herself on her seat.

She gave a small laugh "Haha, we'll see."

Suddenly, the kettle gave a strong whistle, interrupting the moment they shared.

"Oh right the tea! Almost forgot about it." He said as he scrambled out of his stool.

Elma grabbed her comm device and continued what she was doing before. "We have a habit of ignoring what's happening around us when we're together don't we?

"I'm pretty sure that applies for most couples."

"Hmmm true." she responded with another smile.

"I'll pour out the tea soon. Do you want the cake now?"

"I'll wait for the tea, thank you."

"Mmhmm."

Silence once again filled the room. A peaceful silence. One that they both enjoyed. A quiet moment between just the two of them.

"Oh and Cross."

"Yeah Elma?" He said as he finishes making the tea for the two of them."

"You have muck at the corner of your left eye."

"What!?" He proceeded to rub his eye. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!?'

"Hahaha."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
